


【戬起】教化

by Vidonia71



Category: allby, 戬起, 蓬莱间 | Fairyland Lovers (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71
Summary: 我get不到训诫的G点，续了肉。古代时间线，加粗为原台词。文风做作晦涩，不喜勿入。
Relationships: 杨戬/白起
Kudos: 6
Collections: 【凹白】恋爱症候群





	【戬起】教化

**杨戬 x 古起**

杨戬跨坐在门槛上心不在焉地拭刀，从刀片擦到刀柄，从刀柄又擦回因探出了屋檐而浇透的刀片。早春的雨格外绵软，悠怅，细密，以至严丝合缝。水雾罩下来，乘风打个弯儿，飘落到杨戬支在槛外的腿上，细无声地已润出一小滩潮湿。  
雨珠子坠土，沉闷的呻吟便甚嚣尘上，似乎也从木屋内盘绕过来。杨戬顿手，把擦了半截的刀往敞着的门上一倚，扫眼骤然加大的雨势，起身回屋。中断得如此干脆，并非心灰意冷，本就心有旁骛。借善刀遁，却不远避，言行相诡，像挑在长安近郊的终南山隐居。  
只是在等一个召唤。  
白起佝腰立着，一手撑桌，单衣有新渗的血渍——或是起身扯崩了伤口。茶杯攥在垂下的另一手里打摆子，如同被掐住喉咙的濒死者，在破碎边缘挣扎。  
显然，他的情绪在这瓢泼大雨里又一次脱缰，滑向暴烈边缘。白起在竭尽全力自控，杨戬看得出来，便更心疼，也更心狠。这个坎必须过，雨永不会因人的好恶喜惧而兴歇，他得受这一淋。痛当施予痛者，满溢而后平，平则愈。  
白起歪过头，眼瞳猩红，嘴角绷得直，惨白的唇色被齿抵得更甚。杨戬在犹豫，门或许还是该关，雨实在太大。他顿了几秒，而白起在一瞬间跪了下去，仰脸看他，薄薄的锁骨在亵衣内轻幅地颤抖。杯应声而碎，水汇成滩，往瘦弱的膝骨袭去。  
杨戬叹气，从门旁挂钩上取下了树鞭。  
白起知他会意，往左膝行几步，半个身子伏在桌面上，提前咬死了牙。像待杖刑的堂下人犯，为痛苦做着徒劳的预备，却丝毫不欲反抗。

白起的任取任求并不是他初始计划中的一环。  
从那场腥风血雨里捡，或说绑他回来时，原本只想让他尝尝在凌虐中被褫夺生命的滋味。灵物背满了血债，有仇的，无辜的，攒起遍野尸殍。这肆虐的血海理应回潮，反噬于罪魁。洪灾起于夫诸、合窳、蠃鱼、龄龄、夸猪；而白起，和不祥之物一样，是灾引。要刑杀，要诛灭，要斩草除根。  
囚禁在木屋的第一天，的确是折磨，凶狠的，血腥的，不杂怜悯及情欲的折磨。  
**“昨日你偷袭我。你无耻。”** 白起嘶吼。铁链拴着四腕，硌出红痕，磕出破口，却拦不住发飙的人狂乱地向前大幅度挺身。话没错。杨戬坐等两方鹬蚌相争，趁白起血战后力倦神疲，才出手轻松缚了他。被灵物戳穿，面子多少过不去。  
需讨回。  
**“这次我没有偷袭吧。”** 杨戬扬鞭正劈向白起的胸口，连续三下，战甲应声而裂，最后的庇佑荡然无存，“强攻，明火执仗地教训你。 **这只是个警告。** ”白起并不屑于躲，死死瞪他，目眦欲裂。衬在逐渐堆叠的伤痕里，被执念烧得通红的眼竟有几分妖冶。以致杨戬顿了顿。继而又为这停顿自恼，加了力再挥一鞭。  
一日日地，偶发的停顿渐愈频繁，直至比鞭打耗时更长。杨戬天兵生涯里未曾犯过这种错，违禁的恻隐。白起日渐颓丧。不再叫嚣，沉默如一摊腐肉；衣衫褴褛，遍体鳞伤，狰狞的新伤旧疤从撕裂的破衣烂衫里露出，勾引杨戬时刻往那儿落眼。  
太扎眼。杨戬伸手去剥白起仅存的蔽体物。 **“你，侮，辱，我。”** 一直垂着头的白起抬眼，戏谑却冷漠，故作风情又自我轻贱，一字一顿，非控诉，平淡到像转述他人的悲剧。  
**“我有这个必要吗？”** 杨戬慢条斯理地给他披上自己的外袍，理了理两襟，往平里抚。然后猛地捏住白起的下巴，迫压他张嘴抻舌承下自己的吻， **“这才是侮辱。”**

那时初动情，还尚能自拔。如今……如今。  
树鞭破风，驱雷，掣电，驭水火，以不合春困的厉色劈了下来。第一鞭即是山崩地裂。长痛不如短痛，杨戬皱着眉下狠手，不想让他，让自己，再去慢吞吞地经受几个时辰的漫长摧残。  
白起闷哼一声。  
“……疼吗？轻一点？”  
**“不过如此。”** 不过如此。鞭打的痛，和那些已成齑粉的死难者的夺命之痛，与冥河这头惦念他们的生魂之痛相比，确实不值一提。他杀过那么多人。白起不齿诉苦。  
雨还在下。避开白起的旧伤，杨戬甩动手腕。一鞭子补齐了暑夏、寒秋和凛冬的凄风苦雨。  
白起震了震，肩头剧烈抖动。树鞭是用桃源乡的柔条编的，天生克制灵物——鞭伤里不可避免地渗入桃源乡的枝液，像毒药入膏肓，与骨子里的执念抵死顽抗。痛不在外伤本身，在内。  
手心全是汗，滑腻湿冷，杨戬停住，手指轮拨几番，重新尝试握紧树鞭。方才两下都落在背上，单衣裂成三片，血洇湿了裸露的毛刺纤维。白起的背很单薄，近日给他补野味，都没长出几两肉。他在颤抖？杨戬侧跨一步向前窥探。他在，哭。  
门外一声闷雷，一瞬耀闪。杨戬眼前尽墨，恍惚倒回上一次雨夜。他们那时的关系很微妙，介于敌友，又有似有若无的暧昧和挑逗。连每日例行的鞭打都染了调情的色调，杨戬以鞭代手，肆无忌惮地在他身上游走；白起甚至会配合地呻吟。直到暴雨如注那日，白起癫狂入魔，仿佛陷阱中垂死挣扎的困兽，远甚第一次相见时的疯态。  
白起见不得雨，尤其大雨。曾经是因着体内的执念会催动他从阴沉的乌云和狂烈的风雷中收蓄暴力，如今是畏惧雨夜里盘踞的冤魂。正邪善恶的边缘上，白起在雨中站不稳，会晃。  
天地遥远闷响，轰然如静默的地动山摇。却有截流的小河呜咽哀鸣横刺而入。杨戬一惊，反应过来那是白起钝钝的哭泣声，噎在喉咙里，回应似的也在闷响。

不忍。终是不忍。  
**“别难过。”** 杨戬缠了树鞭自腕及手，七弯八绕，经纬纵横。白起的亵裤被拽下半搭。 **“换个地方。”**  
命根被网住，草木香在头尾间迅速晕开。树鞭湿润，冰凉的水汽从薄皮抵进战栗的柱体。藤蔓爬上梁宇，枝叶钻进窗棂，风冷、雨淋、又被皮肉暖温的那卷鞭从四面八方裹住白起的性器，也蛮横地侵入肌体，渗透思绪。  
他们尚没做过这般亲密的事，白起微微抗拒，却被抵近的杨戬整个压在桌棱上，两人背贴胸地跪在一起。其实是快乐的，显然是快乐的。树鞭摩擦脆弱的柱体，急速，粗糙，痛中有乐，甜中泛苦。是野林，风雨如晦，卷他入风口震中，又任凭他跌落飘摇。白起忍不住摆臀往前挺，随着杨戬馈赠的节律。  
门外的、鞭上的、膝下的、屋顶的、桌面的湿气成堆侵入。刺激太过饱满，从每个缝隙混着春情溜进来，又化作清液溢出去。白起很快缴械。多日没有泄火，白浊异常浓稠，沾染在鞭上，像初春雪树。  
杨戬松手，往回抽。半路被白起攥住。他仍趴伏桌上，脸枕着右臂，看似并无起身的打算。“进来。”嗡嗡地，他嘟囔。杨戬靠过去，同他挨得更近，凑耳在他肩头：“怎么了？”  
白起掐住他的手腕，甩掉他手上缠着的树鞭，也甩落了一地浊液。手被拽着摸到了单衣内，往下，往里，恶狠狠地，不顾一切地。毫无章法，没头苍蝇一样，胡乱撞着寻找出路或入口。“进来……”雷声滚滚，雨声大作，“进来吧……”

练武之人，人器合一。鞭到之处，眼到心到。杨戬早不知描摹了多少回白起身上的沟沟壑壑，山山水水，熟稔如自己的掌纹。只不过到如今方提枪上阵。  
推进得极其不易。杨戬只能捏住他紧绷的髋骨，缓慢而坚定地往里楔。痛是双向的。五马分尸的撕扯，穷途末路的滞涩，进退维谷。终于图穷匕见，刀锋抵住了深藏的命门，攻城槌找到了破门处。白起靠着桌，无处可逃。  
杨戬开始动，并不温情脉脉。他以为白起是在索求凌虐，好在自我折辱中抵消过往的罪孽，填补不见底的愧疚。不过是变了种的刑罚，从鞭子换作他的性器。  
没有润滑的性事过于粗暴。肠壁最先觉察，辟出大大小小的伤口，渗着血，倒下的前锋为后卫杀了条血路。性器在窄仄的甬道里披荆斩棘，势如破竹。  
不只是疼痛，更多是痒，是无处可去的悔，是自虐的渴望。白起仍挂着泪，呜呜咽咽，在被动的揺撼中深埋在右臂的肘窝里。他知道穴口一定像自己与他接吻时的唇，大张着，收不拢，恬不知耻地缠着捣入的舌头，唾液从缝隙里滴落。他也知道杨戬的性器庞大、狰狞——那人当着他的面洗澡，从不避讳——正钉在自己体内搅动，和他这个人一样，不容置疑地撩拨起性与爱的冲动。  
可是痛，真的痛，比干脆利落的鞭刑更绵密的疼痛。但凡行刑者有半分怜爱，都不至于这么痛。白起在抽搐中咬上食指，闷下连串惊呼。没来由地自嘲，厨刀怎会对砧板上的肉留情？  
杨戬却停了——白起的哭让他心悸，于是格外留心——白起脊骨轻颤，有异。他撤下将胯捏出青紫的手，扣住白起小腹，拱身前探。然后右手撸上他软趴的性器，在温柔的抚慰中哄骗他张嘴，用自己的左手替下了满是齿痕的食指。  
先兵后礼，攻城变作攻心。温柔起来的伐挞令白起心甘情愿地弃城投降。跪在地上，马趴犬伏，用臀峰恭迎新帝，领着他向淫靡的潜藏的酒池肉林而去。逸乐的艳曲悠扬，舟楫撼动水波，亭榭楼台、桂殿兰宫、柳烟花雾都在摇颤。  
掌舵人探幽寻胜，景致夹道欢迎。风阻在洞门外，雨滞在迷途里，只有逃脱风雨的亡命之徒在跌跌撞撞地狂欢，宛若新生。撕咬很快削弱为啮咬，又很快再也无法保持咬的姿势。只虚虚地含着，牙关忽松忽紧，轻蹭还带着之前精液的指头，猫儿挠痒，鱼儿吮吸似的。  
屋顶漏雨，垂直溅在桌上。白起在欢愉的摆动中仰脸，张口去接。一滴，两滴，三滴，雨和涕、泗、唾交混，顺着颈线向下滑落，留下透明的鞭痕。所有的嘴都洞开，伸着劝诱的软肉，贪婪，饥渴，予取予求，咽下微凉但滚烫的液体。  
从内到外的濯洗。  
雨势疲软。白起筋疲力竭，趴在桌上听。屋前竹林淅沥，屋后水田里、泥潭里、沼泽里有悠闲的蛙鸣，“呱哇——”，有雨滴跳跃的清脆，“叮咚——”。被裹挟着利刃的狂风骤雨淋透的人冷惯了，在稍有暖意的春雨里飘飘然，甚至有烘干的错觉。  
白起扯了扯嘴角，发现自己还能笑。于是他噙着笑： **“别让我再看到你，天兵。”** 是初见时挑衅他的话，换种软绵绵的腔调说，竟有缠绵悱恻的娇嗔感。我还能撒娇。白起查漏补缺。  
**“这次你休想逃走。”** 杨戬两手撑桌，悬空上身，把下巴搁在他肩头，就势吻在脖根，闷声闷气地笑： **“灵物，你死定了。”**

那时候天道对他们尚算宽松，会有应时的雨濡和雨歇，间以醉人的风兴云蒸的昏昧，不是数百年后风云突变的模样。  
天道沧海桑田，人面甚至难比桃花长久。  
**“别让我再看到你，天兵。”**  
**“灵物，你死定了。”**  
死回归了死的原义，鹦鹉学着不知其主的舌，天兵和灵物从错轨上各自归位。  
无疾而终的风不会到岸，只是揉碎在咸腥中，散作光阴罅隙里不知名的微尘漂泊。春风化雨终成了溽夏的一场大暴雨，一下就是一个百年。

-FIN-


End file.
